Rapture
by Tyrannorawrus
Summary: SasuNaru. One shot. — Naruto visits a familiar site, and to his dismay, someone else finds him there.


_Sasuke x Naruto_

_****Angst, m/m, death, mild sap****_

I do not own these wonderful, fictional beings.

* * *

**Rapture**

_Naruto_

* * *

"_Stay out of the way, dead-last!"_

He sat there again, like he had over the past few years. "…Why?"

"_I want to fight you more than anyone else."_

A faint sigh departed a solemn face, eyes casting their gaze skywards, the sapphire-blue basking in appreciation for the dancing, starry blanket. "Why…why did you leave me here? Alone? Why…?"

"_Naruto…you're such a loser."_

Vibrant, spiky blond hair bounced with the slight night breeze. "I thought—I thought you—I…"

"_Naruto…listen. You're—my closest friend. Maybe…maybe more. There's no easy way of saying this, but, I-I—I think I—"_

"Sasuke…why'd you leave me here? Was I not good enough? Was it all…pretend?" Another sigh escaped through down-turned lips, his head drooping. "…We always came here to meet; to train, talk, whatever. It's dumb…and you'd laugh at me, but I keep sitting here, hoping—waiting. That maybe you'd be—be…"

…_Here. I miss you, Sasuke._

"…I must say, this is quite familiar—don't you think so, Naruto?"

He jumped, eyes snapping wide open, darting around like crazy in search of the sudden intonation's owner. The piercing blue stared openly at the darkness shrouding him. Moments passed. Nothing. Shaking his head, believing him to be the fool so many claimed of him, he welcomed the cooling breeze surrounding him, as though attempting to pacify his jumpy mind. Sighing, almost peaceful, he leaned back against the large stone settled in the middle of the grassy outland, glancing around –

A sudden flash of red to his right.

_What the—?_

He sat upright, glaring now instead of a curious stare. His mind, already shaky, did not need to be tricked tonight, of all nights. Exactly three years –

"Since I left, right, Naruto?"

That definitely wasn't in his head, it was too clear, too familiar, too…real. But, it wasn't possible, because there was only one person in the entire world who held that tone, that pitch, that voice. And it was beyond all reason to suggest that he was there…

…until he took it upon himself to stand beneath the silvery glow of the full moon, in all his glory.

_That…that bastard. How dare he? How _dare_ he?!_

But still, he said nothing. Refusing even incline his head in agreement of the others vocal claim. Instead, he simply glared, thoroughly peeved and subtly seething. He was looking at him, too, through eyes so dark they rivalled the night sky. Below that sat the infamous, insufferable smirk that he wished to do nothing more than remove with a well-timed uppercut to that bastard's jaw. How dare he waltz back here, to this very spot, acting as though he was…was _welcome_.

How wrong of him.

"Are you going to stand there staring like an idiot all day, or do I get a _'welcome home!'_ party?"

Anger pooled through his system like an ever-flowing river, his conscience already battering the living shit out of the little (well…not so little any more, it seemed) prick that dared to stand before him, like some friend who stayed away for too long…like he belonged. His only physical response was his hands balling into tight fists, his arms trembling slightly.

"Have you turned mute? What a relief—you never did know when to shut up."

Black eyes flashed red, and were on him again after wandering the site briefly. Oh, how he despised those eyes. They were the last thing he saw when that bastard betrayed him, tearing up the fragile bond joining them with a sinister smirk, self-gratifying to the very end…

"…Naruto?"

_Tch._

Cobalt-blue irises narrowed dangerously at the casual, almost caring, tinge to the tone that voiced his name. He wasn't a fool, not like back then – he wouldn't be blinded by false friendship. The bastard made a mockery of what kinship they had years prior, and only after so many people telling him it was foolish, so many of his actual friends, calling him an idiot for believing in the evasive "inner good" of the runaway; Sasuke was purely evil, and there was nothing in his power to change that _fact_.

He didn't want to believe it…but he had little choice.

"Huh. You really are a mute. Shame, I hoped for a little backlash—you always had the most interesting insults."

The tone used to address him seemed exasperated, like the jerk was tired of – of whatever Sasuke got tired of. Talking maybe? Running away perhaps? Who knows. Every Uchiha he'd had the displeasure of meeting were always tired about one thing or another, always angry at something. Who or what depended solely on what was in their line of sight at the time.

_Temperamental bastards, the lot of them! And I just HAD to befriend the most mental of the pack…_

"Since you're so unwilling to contribute to the conversation, how about I skip ahead and I can get around to killing you?"

That damned smirk was back. It took all his strength to _not_ smack it straight from his smug face.

"And while I'm here, I think I'll finish off Sakura and Kakashi, too. Three birds with one stone—"

"_Stay away from them_."

If he'd not had excellent hearing, he was sure the bastard would have missed his statement; his _threat_. If Sasuke was going to play that game…he'd play too.

"You do talk! Good, I was afraid there—"

"Enough bullshit, Sasuke. Why are you here."

A demand, not a request. The prick deserved no civility and he'd had enough of being treated like the fool.

"Demanding, aren't we? Very well, let's get down to business," the soft resonation was almost a purr, taunting. He bristled with quickly developing anger, feeling that overwhelming urge to plant his fist in the bastard's smug face again. Before he made any hasty decision, however, Sasuke spoke again, smirking _again_, as though aware of what his expressions were doing to his limited patience. "Why am I here? It's simple really—because I _want_ to be here."

His jaw clenched, teeth gritted tightly together. One more wise crack, and he'd be the one dealt a very wise crack – to his face! "I said no bullshit—why are you here, Sasuke?!"

"Tch, you're no fun. You really haven't changed, have you? Are you still as weak as you were before?"

"Shut your mouth!" Sasuke had all of two seconds warning before a fist implanted itself in his cheek. With a huff of indignation, he hopped back slightly, placing a few feet between them, eyes narrowed, teeth bared. It was a blatant challenge, and if the bastard was still the same ol' bastard, he'd accept it without question. "I've had it with your insults, Sasuke! You've no idea of what you're dealing with!"

Slowly, Sasuke pulled his head back around to face him, a small trail of blood in the corner of his mouth, crooked in a wicked smirk. Obsidian eyes flashed red immediately after and were alighted with malicious glee. "Hn, you've retained that fire, I see—or rather, feel. You _really_ haven't changed…"

He was slightly confused. Sasuke's taunting tone was gone, replaced by something…indifferent, yet somewhat pleased. Just what was his angle? "You've got one last chance to explain to me why you're here, Sasuke. Tell me the damned truth!"

The glee faded slightly, and irritation flew in to take its place. The bastard sighed, simulating exhaustion again, and rolled his crimson gaze profusely. "I'm here to finish what I started. Satisfied?"

"Finish what you…? What do you mean? That makes no sense!" He swiped out at the air with perplexed vexation. He didn't want riddles, he wanted a straight answer, and the jerk had better have the decency to give him one. "What didn't you finish?!"

"You, moron! You, Sakura, Kakashi—you're all loose ties I need to destroy, yet I failed to in a moment's hesitation! Not this time; this time, you die!"

It struck a nerve somewhere inside, and he felt his heart tug at the hurtful words yet his expression betrayed no pain.

"You all tie me to my…weak past, and it's not something I'll tolerate any longer. I need to cut the bonds to enable myself to move forwards—_without_ hesitation. That means I must annihilate them entirely. That means…I need to erase you—all of your—from existence. I fail to find an alternative."

A tremor shook his conscience, and he inhaled shakily, absorbing each new word spouting from Sasuke's mouth. If he said he was surprised, he'd be lying. He knew what the bastard was all about, what he was capable of, but he hoped – prayed – that there was some good in him. He searched long and deep for a glimmer of hope, and eventually, after much persistence, they became friends. Certainly, they always remained rivals, but the bitterness from before was replaced with good-natured competition and companionable insults. Gone were the endless fights and useless brawls, and in their place was something good, something _better_. It wasn't too long after that, he recalled, that…other…feelings began to make themselves known, stirring up a storm buried deep inside. It stewed and manifested greatly; no matter how he tried to deny it, it wouldn't be ignored. Things slipped here and there, gradually Sasuke noticed, and instead of reacting to it badly (like he expected), he'd flushed cutely and muttered about being "flattered by dead-lasts that weren't all that bad".

Sasuke accepted him, and his wayward emotions, for all he was worth. It nearly damn well made him bawl like a baby in front of his comrade.

_Heh, yeah, to give him something else to rub my nose in now? Thank Heavens I didn't._

Soon after his not-so-subtle (accidental) reveal, he found himself spending a lot more time with Sasuke, as opposed to any of his growing list of friends. Not that he complained, in fact, his mind danced and celebrated every time the Uchiha walked into his line of sight.

Not that he'd ever admit that. Sasuke didn't need his aid in boosting his ego.

A loud clang of metal-on-stone broke him from his trip down memory lane, and his relaxed expression dived rapidly to one of disdain and annoyance. It seemed the bastard didn't like being ignored.

"…Go home, Sasuke. There's nothing here for you, and I sure as hell won't just roll over and die."

A dark gleam inserted into those ruby-red irises. "I'll leave in my own time, idiot. You don't tell me when, _I_ tell me when."

He gave a nonchalant shrug, throwing his arms behind his head in a careless manner. "Are you quite done? I've got better things to do—awesome things to eat—epic people to see—"

"You don't fool me, Naruto," Sasuke said, calm composure never departing his tone, "you've nothing better to do than to sit here and reminisce. Why are you here alone? Surely you've made _some_ friends…"

Another nerve successfully stamped on. He was beginning to piss him off, but he tried to keep his cool – he knew the prick wanted to rile him up, for him to make some novice mistake. "I'm not alone! I never will be again—I have people who are precious to me, and I'll never let them go! Sakura…Kakashi…_you_, Sasuke." Traitorous was his mind and mouth, spurting such things without his permission. There he was trying to act impassive as the bastard before him did, but no, he spewed forth sentimental things that would get him killed one day – oh look, there it went again. "I won't ever give up on you; you're still in there, the old Sasuke! The one I know! I _won't_ ever give up!"

Silence ensued for a few tense minutes. It seemed he'd shocked Sasuke into silence. Well, almost.

"…You're still a naïve fool." A sigh. Red eyes closed behind pale lids, a hand coming to rest on his forehead above ebony bangs, shaking. "Do you really think anything you say bears _any_ importance to me? Perhaps, once upon a time, it did, but that is what made me weak…_vulnerable_. I need to achieve maximum power, and more so—but I cannot achieve that with such weighed baggage! You need to disappear—forever!"

He sighed, mimicking Sasuke's gesture before. It was always the same with him – more power this, greater strength this, weakness, blah-blah-_blah!_ It was so tiring. So very exhausting, but he'd put up with it for a long time, and his patience with said seeker of power was running thin.

Crimson eyes snapped open at the sounding of his sigh, focusing sharply on him with a narrowed glare. "Naruto—have your fighting skills improved? Show me!"

If the bastard wanted a fight, he'd give him a fight. Just…not here. This was the only place that remained sacred to him, that he alone traversed to in his spare time. It brought back many memories, the majority of them pleasant, others, not so much…and some, he was extremely fond of. Especially the one including said bastard…

"I'm waiting. Don't keep me, moron."

He locked his cerulean gaze on the red gleam of his…rival. He'd never class Sasuke as an enemy, no matter what occurred. Too much was shared between them, a whole lot of history, and it prevented him from shoving his (ex-)friend in with every bad guy he'd come into contact with. Damn his soft mind, damn his loving heart, damn that smug bastard for worming his way inside it so…

"All right, Sasuke. I'll fight you—"

Sasuke smirked.

"—but not here."

Sasuke's smirk faltered, a light frown blooming. "Why not here? I don't have the time to go on a moonlit walk with you, Naruto."

He dead-panned at that remark. "I've no intention of defacing a spec—I don't want this place to get ruined. So move it elsewhere or _leave_, Sasuke."

"No, I like it here. It's a perfect spot to mark your grave."

And with that, Sasuke charged. He responded in kind, darting straight ahead at the oncoming bastard, a kunai already in his grip whereas the other held his beloved katana. They collided in the middle of the grassy plain, a twang echoing through the stark land as metal-on-metal hit. Struggling with nothing but their own strength to push, each tried to summon more pure power to gain the advantage, but they found themselves at a stalemate.

He took the opportunity to observe his opponents features a little closer up, not letting his concentration slip too far. Sasuke had always been handsome, even when he was younger. Age graced him with a sterner jaw, defined cheekbones, and removed all traces of baby fat in way of masculine muscles. His hair was longer, still uplifted at the rear which never ceased to amuse him (trust Sasuke to defy everything, including gravity), and more bangs framed his face without a forehead protector to push them back.

His eyes though…they were the same. A little darker (in emotion) and colder than when he last saw them, but the same, nonetheless. He remembered a time when they held the greatest warmth he'd ever seen in such colourless eyes, a bright light that contained depths of mystery and charm. Certainly, they always held annoyance concerning others and exasperation at his antics, but over time and with patience, the icy glares thawed, giving way to such strong emotion he never figured Sasuke had.

_It seems like it was so long ago now…I just wish…_

A fist crushing his cheek disrupted his thoughts abruptly and he staggered to the right, momentarily dazed. Another blow came from below almost directly after, accomplishing in removing what little balance he grasped onto desperately. Gracelessly, he fell backwards, landing hard on his back, stars dancing before his eyes. Struggling to attain his vision back, he shook his head in an attempt to dispel the dizziness, when a sudden lump fell (heavily) on his stomach, winding him easily. He choked out a gasp, hands flying to his stomach in protest, eyes slamming shut from the pain of his organs being squashed below the weight.

"You should never lose concentration in a fight for your life, Naruto. It'll cost you the very thing you fight for."

He froze, heart thumping wildly against in his chest. It didn't take a genius to figure out just _what_ had dropped on him, and if not, then the warm bursts of breath against his cheek and the sharp cool of metal against his neck gave him away. With an effort, he managed to grunt a not so gracious response.

"I didn't take you for a dirty fighter, Sasuke."

Even with his eyes closed, he could see the smirk etched onto that disgustingly handsome face, the mockery shining brightly behind blood-red eyes. "…You know better." The steel pressed further against his throat. "What's to stop me from slicing you open?"

_Too easy. It's too easy—you want a challenge._

"…Too—too easy," he managed to stammer, still struggling to remain stolen breath and to not encourage the blade to cut deeper in his skin. He wanted to keep his head.

A short period of silence again, and then the blade was removed. Slowly. Sasuke always was one for the drama, for the _flare_. "It seems you _do_ know something about me after all."

_I know a lot about you, Sasuke—a lot more than you'd ever be willing to admit, and it kills me…it kills me knowing that this _isn't_ you. You're in there somewhere…I intend to find you._

"Either get off of me so we can fight, or kill me now," he growled, breathing returning to normal, despite the lump of Uchiha still perched contentedly on his stomach. He was losing his will to brawl with the bastard after all – he wanted nothing more than to retire after such a night.

An undignified snort departed the one atop him and the added mass left his stomach. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his aching muscles, muttering darkly about Sasuke, opening his eyes to glare at said male, though his heart wasn't in it. In fact, his heart was located in his throat, wanting to escape and leap on the other. But he wouldn't let it – he wouldn't show his heart to only have it pierced and diced by a sword-happy maniac of a rival.

"Are you going to fight for real, or am I going to save myself the time and kill you now?"

He shot Sasuke a dirty glare and thrust his hands together, yelling, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

A burst of smoke blinded Sasuke for a moment, but it didn't disrupt the loud, joyous laugh that echoed from him. "You really _haven't_ changed! You haven't!"

Six of him stood in the place of one, and each of them wore an identical scowl, marring usually carefree, happy portrayals. None of him spoke, instead choosing Sasuke's common technique of remaining deadly quiet, scheming between themselves. He'd make him see, one way or another, he'd show him that he still…

"I'll take all of you on!"

He sprung forth as though released from being tightly coiled, all six of him. Each held a kunai in their hand, leaving one free to swipe at Sasuke, and the runaway ninja elegantly evaded all six, leaping high and away, laughing all the way. For a brief second, he (the real one) wondered if Sasuke had a screw loose; he wasn't one to laugh so freely and for elongated periods of time, before he, and two of his twins, dodged a foul swoop of the infamous katana intent on slicing them in half. He landed a few feet away with one copy, who looked at him with the same wondrous, puzzled, expression:

Sasuke was _smiling_.

It was a very brief, quicker-gone-than-coming sort, but it had been there. It held no malice, no taunting humour, just a simple, honest smile, and it made his heart break all the same.

_How long has it been since I've seen such a peaceful expression? What made him…?_

Sasuke left him no room for a brainstorm, choosing to attack the two of them instead of the group of four on his opposite side. Two were easier to extinguish than four, after all. He fought like a seasoned warrior, not like a sixteen-year-old missing nin. He was proud to no end of Sasuke's abilities – he only wished they weren't directed at _him_.

He jumped away with ease, the clone sacrificing itself to the vicious arc of incoming metal. A sound of disappointment departed the upturned lips (the smile was gone), a deep crease between his brows as he attempted to sense out the real enemy.

_Pfft, like I'd make it _that_ easy._

Two clones behind Sasuke jumped him, giving him a much needed diversion to put some distance between him and that gleaming weapon. Though he'd love to become familiar with the blade, just not with it embedded _in_ him. He ran around a tree and concealed himself behind the thick trunk, allowing his clones to handle Sasuke for a moment or two. His mind worked with haste, trying to form a suitable plan – either to keep him alive long enough to knock out Sasuke and bring him back to the village, or to present him with an opportunity for a rapid retreat. He wasn't going to die on this night, and he sure as hell could never bring himself to fatally harm Sasuke…

No matter _how_ much the Uchiha pissed him off.

_What can I do? He's so quick, and his Sharingan will only hinder me further! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was finished with my clones already and was on his way…to…_

Sky-blue eyes widened comically and he surged forwards with desperation, narrowing avoiding being skewered on a very sharp, pointed tip of Sasuke's katana. The bastard defeated all of his clone and nearly impaled him in the back…through the tree!

"Trying to hide, Naruto? Your silly little tricks won't work on me!"

Sasuke yanked his weapon free and swooped around the tree like a demon from Hell. He moved with Sasuke, running around the other side of the tree, eliciting an irked snarl from the other. Sasuke moved again, and yet again, so did he. They were, in essence, running around the tree after each other, one avoiding, one tracking. Typically the one to tire of games quicker, Sasuke stood true to his nature and with one swift motion, he chopped cleanly through the solid tree trunk, smirking at the startled yelp from him, who'd been a little closer to the tree than before.

"Bastard! You nearly cut off my arm!"

"Really? What a shame—I was aiming for your _head!_"

The tree fell and crashed loudly to the floor. It wasn't like they cared though, they'd moved far enough away to not be damaged by the blow, Sasuke hot on his tail, growling like a lion stalking a gazelle. He chanced a glance over his shoulder at his pursuer, failing to notice the rocky substrate taking the place of grass, and he stumbled, crying out, and fell head-over-heels on the harder surface, taking a mildly-shocked Sasuke with him.

_That's what you get from being so close, bastard!_

Once they stopped rolling, he struck out at the head of his attacker. His aim proved true and Sasuke's head snapped to the right, following the flow of the blow, but he recovered quickly, returning the punch with just as much – if not more – force than the one he received. Pain shot through his head at the collision and he choked on the sudden spurt of blood in his mouth. His lip was busted, if the throbbing ache sourcing there was anything to go by, and a second smack to his left cheek only aided in his ever-growing headache. Struggling beneath the weight of the Uchiha, again, he raised his head quickly, head-butting Sasuke in the chin, drawing free a puff of pain, which he returned with his own head.

Stars bloomed before his eyes and his headache pulsed. Clenching his teeth, he released a wheeze, partial pain, partial breathlessness again from being sat on. Sasuke was heavy and he wouldn't keep _still_. Well…he was then, his forehead pressing against the sore spot it collided with a moment before, hands elsewhere. He half expected another blow to the head, that the bastard was merely stalling to increase the suspense and instead he felt his breath against his lips, followed by something soft and warm –

…_What?_

Blue eyes popped wide open, frantic and bewildered. Sure enough, Sasuke was _kissing_ him.

_What the actual hell?! Is he trying to confuse me to death?!_

A swift blow to the jaw sorted out his predicament and he scrambled to his feet while Sasuke nursed a bruising cheek, an epically arrogant smirk upon his lips. He was fuming, and confused, and super angry, and, and – he didn't know what to think.

"What the _hell_, bastard?! That's a funny way of killing someone unless you found a way to suck out my soul _with your mouth_!"

Sasuke got to his feet without saying a word, but his eyes gleamed. They were predatory. It made him feel uneasy. What was with that look? The Uchiha looked thoroughly pleased with himself, yet incredibly annoyed, too. Oh, and angry. Always angry.

"…I don't have to explain myself to you, of all people. Now, stand there like a good boy and die!"

That was all the warning he received before he needed to dodge another swipe of a deadly blade. They continued long into the night, attacking and defending, never having much advantage over the other. Not a single jutsu was used, however, only what physical strength and stamina they both had. Eventually, they began to tire, him more so than the bastard, and with his energy reserves on critically low, his movement was sluggish. It's what got him in the end.

"_Gyahh!_"

A sudden cry of undiluted anguish pierced the sudden silent air. It resonated off of the trees until it faded. Heavy breathing followed, and he felt as though his whole body was on fire. The pain was intense – what wouldn't be in his situation? – and he shifted automatically, instantly regretting it when another wave of agony flushed his trembling form. He panted harshly, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to contain himself, but he was failing miserably.

"_Ahh_…f-_fuck_…"

Sasuke, to have no better word to use, was stunned. Pure shock filtered into his usually stoic eyes, them back to their natural darkness. The shock literally knocked the Sharingan out of him. There he'd been, chasing him all around in an attempt to run him through with his katana –

Sasuke didn't think he'd actually _do it_.

"Naruto—"

"B-_bastard_…" he choked, almost fondly, smiling with dry humour. "I think…you made your…_point_."

He shifted his glance downwards, ebony hues following. The shining silver metal was sticking out of his chest, almost central, and it had gone right through, the tip pointing crudely out of his back. Droplets of crimson showered the front of his orange and black suit, dusting the floor in front of him too. He wasn't sure, but he guessed the state of his clothing was no better from behind either.

"Naruto, I…"

Sasuke fell silent, eyes focused on the blade protruding from his chest. Gingerly, almost hesitantly, the bastard pulled back on the weapon, dislodging it from him with one yank. He grunted, face twisting with the pain his voice couldn't express. Without the katana or Sasuke holding him up, he fell to the ground with the elegance of a brick, face-first in the bloodied dirt below. A grimace flashed across his face as he hit, pain shooting up his nerves like lightning, frazzling his inner system, boosting every twitching response his figure gave to the pain.

"Uhh, _owww_…"

He was content to lie there and let the pain fade, ignoring the fact he was slowly succumbing to lying in a pool of his own blood, disregarding the oddly blissful humming in the back of his mind, creeping closer with each laboured breath, with each incredibly slow second ticking by. His consciousness wavered, reality fading in and out of focus, a numbing sensation tingling his toes, sliding ever so slowly up his legs and into his fingers.

_Huh…what an odd sensation. Bet that bastard is pleased with himself. _

Hands grabbed him from above and turned him over. Blinking in vain to rid himself of the clouding in front of his eyes, he squinted as he looked up at Sasuke, who placed his upper body in his lap, looking…well, _lost_. Why the Uchiha seemed any part of distressed and concerned was above him. Wasn't he just trying to take his life a moment ago, possibly succeeding? He snorted with mirth at thinking of the Uchiha being bi-polar, accidentally-on-purpose trying to kill him, and then regretting it seconds later.

"Naruto, I-I—I didn't…fuck it, stay awake, moron, don't leave—"

He smiled lopsidedly up at Sasuke, who's gaze never left him. Raising a hand, ignoring the effort it took to do so, and placed it on a paler-than-normal cheek, oddly wet – did his blood spray Sasuke on his face, too? What a mess.

"He-he, you g-got me good, huh?"

"Shut up, idiot! Conserve your strength—I'm trying to stop the flow, damn it—" Sasuke cut off, shaking his head with dismay, knocking away his hand. He let it flop back to the floor, while keeping his gaze, light and cheery, on the Uchiha above. "…I didn't—this wasn't meant to happen—"

"Silly Sasuke…it's okay, I forgive you," he mumbled, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from closing. He felt so weak suddenly, so very…tired… "I always do, don't'cha…know that?"

Sasuke seemed lost for words. His raven-black gaze focused solely on him, making his heart flutter, which caused another wave of pain. Coughing, ignoring the blood spluttering out with the motion, he searched out one of the others hands and took it in his warm palm, caressing his thumb along the knuckles of the other. The silence was deafening, and the steadying – _slowing?_ – beating of his heart was all he could hear. Bringing the captured appendage to his cheek, he nuzzled lightly against the soft skin, smiling all the while.

"Hmm…you're still so soft…"

The humming in his head was getting louder, closer. It was lulling, making him want to go to sleep. Should he sleep? The humming insisted, yet Sasuke was adamant that he stayed awake. Decisions, decisions…

"I like it when you…smile, 'suke. You should…smile more…"

His breathing slowed gradually, and funnily, he wasn't in pain no more. Sasuke's hand in his tightened in the grip, and he noticed the arm trembling slightly too. Ragged breaths came in bursts from somewhere above him, and it took all his effort to focus his shifty gaze upon the face hovering in and out of clear view. The pulsing in his mind thumped with each agonisingly slow heartbeat, and he felt compelled to shut his eyes. Drifting, he let them shut half way, before he was jerked suddenly, snapping his back to a semi-conscious condition.

"Hey…'suke, I wanna sleep…lemme sleep…"

"You—you need to stay awake—don't…don't sleep, just don't…"

Sasuke's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He sounded sad too. Really sad.

_Why are you sad, Sasuke? You got what you wanted, didn't you? What's to feel sorrowful about?_

Droplets from an unknown source fell on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered under the sudden sensation of cold against his skin (unbeknownst to him, he was growing colder also), demanding attention, curiosity beckoning him, to find out what it was. With half-open eyes, he focused the clouded blue upon the face he loved, and loved to hate, tilting his head as would a curious child at his revelation.

"Why're cryin', 'suke? Are you hurt? Sorry if I hurt ya, 'suke…rough play, ha-ha—"

"Stay with me, idiot, stay with me—"

_What're you on about, Sasuke? I'm not going anywhere._

"—awake! Stay awake! Naruto—"

_I love it when he says my name. Good God, I'm so tired. So sleepy. I could quite happily…just lay here…and close…my eyes…_

"Don't cry, 'suke…I hate seeing…you cry…"

"—_Naruto!_ Stay awake! Naru…"

Sasuke's voice was overtaken by the humming in his head, and finally, he let his eyes close, the last thing he saw being their hands clasped tight together, meshed with blood and salty water. Thoughts flowed freely through his mind, memories actually, starting from the very beginning of his recollection, flashing briskly like a movie. He saw many of him, alone, as a child, and then he saw Sasuke. One of the very first times they met eyes was when the Uchiha was sitting by a lake, and he was walking behind. They shared a stare, before Sasuke glared and he pouted, turning away with a secret smile.

He knew then and there: _that boy would be my friend. _

More memories flooded his weary head, some happy, some sad, some loved, some hated. Nothing was missed, and yet it seemed some were not there. Odd, really. The majority of his memories, when younger, housed a fear of being alone forever. Afraid of never being accepted, loved, _needed_. Sasuke used to induce a lot of them, and in an awesome turn of events, he also made them vanish forever.

Sasuke accepted him, Sasuke loved him, Sasuke needed him.

Well, once maybe. He wasn't needed now. But…he was okay with that. Nothing mattered much right then. At least, he didn't feel anything mattered. But he did know something.

He wasn't afraid. Hadn't been in a long time.

A single memory stayed put in his mind, even as he felt himself drifting further into…whatever it was, wherever it was he was going. It was a beautiful day, in the exact same location they were then, sunny with a slight breeze and a cloudless sky. They were chatting about mundane things, laying side by side in the glossy grass, letting time pass them without a care. He was stretched out, content and relaxed, with his best friend and crush. His hands and legs flayed out carelessly and his eyes were closed, basking beneath gloriously warm sun-rays.

Sasuke fidgeted beside him, but he took no notice, too wrapped up in his own relaxation. Although, when a sudden fleshy warmth shyly clasped around his hand, he forced his eyes to open, widening at what he saw. Sasuke was sitting up with the prettiest pink tint to his cheeks and nose, and he was – he was _holding his hand._

_Sasuke_ was holding _his_ hand.

He was sure he'd died and gone to Heaven. But, it felt all too real when Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips, very hesitantly, to his own in a quick, undeniably sweet kiss, and pulled away again, looking away out at the view, still rather pink. He blinked, analysing what just happened. Fingers pressed daintily on his lips and he stared at Sasuke, who refused point-blank to look at him. But, he did speak first.

"…Me too, idiot. Me too."

It took a moment for him to register what Sasuke meant. But when he did, the brightest smile in the world graced his features and, despite feeling himself blush too, he placed a happy, sneaky kiss to the blushing Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke spluttered with embarrassment and flailed, enticing a joyful chuckle from him.

It was a splendid day. That was the day they made a silent promise, that neither of them would fear loneliness again.

_You didn't keep your promise, Sasuke…but I forgive you…you're here now…that's what…matters…_

Finally, his mind submitted to the lullaby pressing on him with urgency. He wasn't sure what was going on, exactly, but he didn't care. He felt at peace, strangely enough. And the very last sound he heard was Sasuke, the very last sight was their clasped hands. Back to where it all started, back to square one.

And in that moment, he was…_happy_.

* * *

_**~ End.**_


End file.
